This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Many automotive vehicles are equipped with limited slip differentials to maintain the transfer of torque to a wheel and tire engaged with a surface at a higher coefficient of friction than another wheel and tire combination on the same axle. More particularly, in an open differential, when one tire to road interface experiences low friction, most or all of the torque transmitted through that drive axle may be provided to the spinning wheel and not the wheel engaging a higher coefficient of friction surface.
Several known limited slip differentials include a passive spring loaded clutch positioned between one of the drive axles and an output member of the differential gear assembly. While these simple early arrangements performed satisfactorily, only one fixed clutch capacity was provided for all vehicle operating conditions. During certain high torque transfer conditions, the capacity of the limited slip differential clutch would be overcome and a desired torque transfer to the driven wheels would not be achieved.
In more recent times, some limited slip differentials have been equipped with variable capacity clutches. Actuators for the variable capacity clutches may include electric motors and electronic control devices that vary the clutch capacity in consideration of the vehicle mode of operation. These assemblies have also functioned satisfactorily. However, electrical connections, electrical components and software may not provide the reliability desired. Accordingly, it may be beneficial to provide an improved mechanical passive limited slip differential.